familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Maboyce716
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hallo, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Tara Strong (1973) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors, who may help you to improve it. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. First, please, go to and select "Source editor" rather than VisualEditor. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of ''' so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you '''how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, or look for a link to it in the popup bar at the bottom of most pages. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 23:19, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Good start! You've had a productive couple of days here! Good work. Small points: *It is preferable to use a digit or two in each "Month" field rather than a month name *A few of your pages seemed to have no "Siblings" template and made me wonder whether they had been created with the standard form. Peter Henry Fonda (1940) and his sister will need some extra work to show all siblings once their father has an article! Keep it up! ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:19, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I checked the history of your Mikey Germain page. Clearly you did not use Form:Person to create it, which is why I have had to add a fiddly parameter so that the tree page would show. Is there a problem with using the standard form? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:41, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Copying from Wikipedia must not be done unless you acknowledge the source. It is very easy - one click if you are using the standard skin and the article name is the same. Please carefully read . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:32, May 20, 2018 (UTC) You seem to have forgotten the above advice. North Dundas, Ontario is clearly copied from Wikipedia, which is good - but I cannot see the required acknowledgment. It is a legal requirement and is very easy here - one extra click if the page name is the same as on Wikipedia, as I said above. When I copy a place article from Wikipedia, I start by putting in the edit summary (which I have done so often that it pops up on the menu after three characters are typed) then copying that to the blank page then (using Desktop Preview if the Wikipedia page is not open) pasting the Wikipedia code in between those templates. Not only does that give the required acknowledgment of the source - it also creates a link to the corresponding bdm subpage, a valuable addition to the wiki if any Familypedia people had a recorded event at that place. Please see if you can manage that for future place pages. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:23, November 16, 2018 (UTC) You are continuing to breach the terms of our publishing license. The latest unacknowledged copying from Wikipedia that I noticed was Repentigny, Quebec. I am increasingly tempted to block you for violation of the license, despite your thousands of valuable contributions. Please read or reread carefully the above paragraphs that I wrote in November 2018, then read or reread . ----- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:42, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Family history This Wikia focuses on actual history. Is there any justification for posting works of fiction referencing future years like 2022 like Axton 5? Unless you cite valid references. All fictional entries will be promptly deleted because they take away from the credibility of this forum. MainTour (talk) 20:10, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Non-genealogical pages New Rochelle, New York seems to have no genealogical content and no links from biographies of people. I have corrected the other nonconforming aspects of it. Why is it here? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:01, March 1, 2019 (UTC)